


2 bois 1 bed

by mechaniicalcow, SillyBilly (Patatarte)



Series: Spicy box [2]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: M/M, They Are Idiots, and they dont wash their clothes, bj, recently short haircut Aleks, shame on them, short haired James, they are younger in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechaniicalcow/pseuds/mechaniicalcow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/SillyBilly
Summary: "my roommate just told me to stop growing my beard because if I get any more handsome, he's gonna have to fuck me. But what he doesn't know is that I want that." Prompt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated !

James has been growing his beard, giving him such a sweet look. He decided some times ago to cut his lovely curly hair and now it's time for his beard to grow. He's still looking for the perfect style for him. He checks up his face in the bathroom mirror and wheezes because he looks so different, not like a baby-faced-dude anymore, it's getting more shape to it. He might even think he looks decent now.

A door opens and closes almost immediately. It's his roommate coming home. The guy was out all night and now it's the fresh morning. They really aren't on the same boat them two, but it's alright because even if they don't have the same activities, they laugh at the same jokes and go along pretty well.

James gets out of the bathroom and yawns, ready to go back to sleep honestly. He almost crashes into his roommate who giggles and holds on his arms to not fall.

"Dude, you are wasted" James points out, helping him stand straight.

"And you look so fucking good, dude" his roommate, Aleks, says back, slapping his hand on James' arm.

It surprises James so much that he doesn't move at all, eyes wide open. Aleks wobbles past him and goes to his room, hanging at his door for a minute because he's not done talking.

"You have to stop this, man, because if you get any more handsome, I'm gonna have to fuck you." With a graceless laugh, and after some finger gun, he closes his door and James can hear him slams his body on his bed. 

Aleks is weirdly honest when drunk and those words sent a warm wave in James' body. Not long ago, Aleks had sweet emo hair and a lot of people were falling for him, a lot. James caught some kisses sessions under some stairs or in the bathroom, from both girls and boys. And James isn't one to deny being affected by the man either.

Sure, now Aleks has a different haircut, shorter, but he still looks really good. He changed his attitude a bit, and some people calls him the "pilot" because of his sunglasses. But he looks good and definitely is acting bolder with James too.

James might have thought of kissing him and more even. Some of their smoking sessions with friends almost ended with them making out on the floor, but never went past angry-stare-sessions. 

Isn't that weird that someone like Aleks who at least kissed every person looking interested in him doesn't do shit when it comes to James ? Despites him being also interested ? Maybe James isn't clear enough ? Maybe Aleks is wary of his screams ? Nah, nobody is really afraid of his screams anymore, they all know it's just noise and no threats.

James finally moves from the hallway, a hand brushing his face, deep in thoughts as a soft snore comes from Aleks' bedroom. James gets back in his bed, his blanket still warm, as he touches the wall with his palm. Behind it there's Aleks' bed, they are facing each others in some weird way. 

He falls back asleep and his dreams make no sense. 

The thing that wakes him up, though, is Aleks trying to steal one of his shirt. He opens one eye and frowns watching the shadow looking around with the light of a phone. Of course it's Aleks, of course Aleks forgot to do laundry and has no clothes, and since he can put his fine ass in James' shirts, he just steals.

"The fuck are you doing ?" James sounds tired, wondering what time it can be. He probably overslept, that the only explanation of Aleks being awake before him after a sleepless night.

"Nothing." Aleks sounds serious, usually how he acts after the joy of night full of alcohol. James reminds himself to kick Brett's ass on monday.

"It's my shirt. Everything here is mine. Get the fuck away from my clothes." James is still lying in bed, holding the blanket tight and not even sounding threatening.

"You'd rather have me walking around all day shirtless, don't you ?" Aleks sounds a bit flirty and has a short laugh, hands still on a black shirt with Iron Man's mask on it.

"Fine, take it. But your ass better do laundry today." James sits and yawns, looking at how Aleks just wears his shirt like it's his business. Damnit, Aleksandr. Then he reminds of the night before, or hours before in fact. His smile grows and Aleks gets ready to leave his room but James, for once, is faster and blocks it.

"Dude, I have to get my laundry. I need it clean for tomorrow." He complains but looks a bit uncomfortable, and that only fuels James a bit more.

"You think I'm handsome ?" Aleks freezes, looks outside, licks his lips, brushes his hair and neck. He's embarrassed, and Aleks is rarely embarrassed, not with James around. "You really think so ?"

"James, let me go, okay ?" He's serious and James wonders if Aleks thinks he'll make fun of him if he really thinks he's awesome. That hurts a little, man.

"Why ? That's flattering, I'm flattered." James doesn't know if he should play the over toxic masculinity joking or if he needs to lower down his voice and shows some weakness.

"Good, uh, I have to call. . . Jessica, I wanted to go with her on a date." He coughs, trying to cover his damn lie.

"Come on, dude." James is loud now. "You and Jessica broke up two months ago. And she's not back with you, I know because Aron tells me everything about your sex life."

Aleks curses and looks like a trapped rat, ready to bite to get free. He's moving frantically and his arms are open and wide as a "let me go, I have nothing for you."

"What are you afraid of ? You made out with everyone one of that fucking campus but me. Why ?" James wants to know, arms crossed, leaning on the door frame, not giving a chance for Aleks to go.

"James-" 

"You said that if I get more handsome you'd have to fuck me." James stops, smiling again, both flirty and sadistic. "You want to fuck me ?"

"James, look-" Aleks looks already at loss for words, clearly having no idea of what to say in his defense.

"What if I let you do that ?"

"What." Aleks went into his fuckboi persona, James saw it at his change of attitude. "You think I'm just some horny guy ? I have what I need, James, I don't need you."

James looked at him, keeping his devilish smile, because he knows Aleks better than that, he can't be trapped by the persona anymore.

"I bet you were just taking my clothes because you wanted to be close to me."

Aleks' face got more inflamed than before and he started rubbing his neck furiously. James won that round and smiled even more.

"Nah dude, I just didn't do my laundry" Another try to explain his behavior that doesn't work with James. The fuckboi or cute boy attitude doesn't work.

"No, that's not true, you wouldn't get that red in your cheeks and nervous for just anyone"

"No, I have! You just haven't seen."

"Do you have a crush on me?" James threw the bomb, feeling himself the effect of it, suddenly tense and losing his smile.

Aleks had enough and tried to push hard against James to get through but James stopped him. Aleks wanted to punch and kick but when he realized that James' arms tried to go around him, he took a step back.

"Listen, I'm gonna make my laundry, you can keep your shirt-" Aleks started, angrily, hands holding the hem of the shirt, ready to take it off when James moved out the way.

"I don't know if you saw, there's donuts in the kitchen." James offered, like a peace sign, softly. He cleared his voice and went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of orange juice as Aleks kept standing in his room, hands in fists around the fabric of his shirt. "You should look under my pillow, I think there's one of your shirts there," he yelled from the kitchen.

Aleks isn't the only one doing that shit, they are both stupid thieves.

James can hear Aleks' nervous laugh, can almost see him brush a finger on his eye and hold his chest with his other hand. He drinks slowly, cold gulps of orange juice, as Aleks steps out of his room, his shirt in hand, looking towards him.

"Is this a joke or-" Aleks thinks he's being pranked. How dense that guy can be? And people think James is dense ?

"If this is a joke, then you and I are fucking hilarious. Hahaha" A fake laugh, James' heart is beating too fast and he slammed his glass on the counter a bit too hard.

Aleks seemed to realize something and yelled back "How would my shirt even fit on you! I'm like two sizes smaller than you!"

"I don't wear it, idiot ! I- Nevermind." James' turn to turn red and embarrassed.

Aleks sighed, maybe he just smelled nice or something and James liked the scent? He was confused and mildly angry, cause come on! He could have gone another day without having to do laundry if he had that shirt! It was just a transformers one but he liked it still.

The shirt was in his hands, in a ball, and Aleks stared at it for a couple of second before holding it close to his nose to smell. He wanted to know if it was clean and just got a mix of his scent and James' one and that sent him chills as he looked up to James who never left his eyes off him.

It meant something, right ? Both of them stupidly turning around each others ? Aleks thought he was looking too fragile and wanted to change his style but James never seemed to change his attitude towards him, he liked it. And James changed his haircut and grew a beard and that gave Aleks some ideas that he never really wanted to put to reality.

And here they are ? Stealing each others' shirts, talking about crush and fucking ?

Aleks wonders one second on what James would look like with long hair and the beard and it looks good in his mind. He has no idea that James pictures him a lot in his dreams lately, either during days or nights. It became more of a thing since he changed his haircut, too.

"I thought you were straight" is all Aleks finds himself say, nose still buried in his shirt.

James almost chokes and becomes red as a chili pepper. "Me? Straight? Never," James chuckled back at him, still with the sarcasm.

Aleks eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, he honestly thought that James joked around on the subject but was really not- No, he's joking ? He's always joking.

"you're joking."

James giggled at him now, because the situation started being ridiculous. "Nope, bi as hell"

Aleks almost pinched himself to be sure he was awake and having that weird conversation. He ended slapping a hand on his face and keeping it here.

"You're joking," he said again.

"I can prove it" james said from the kitchen still, laughing

Aleks removed his hand from his face, getting what he was implying "No no, you really don't need to !"

"Awe, so you don't like me?" James said, half joking, half serious. It has that tone that make you pity him.

"No, it's not tha-" Aleks was cut off.

"So you DO like me!"

"YES ! Okay ? I do !" He sounded exasperated, and probably was. "I just never thought you were into guys as well. I mean..."

"Well, the two times I tried to make a move it went like...one : you gave a peck to Asher instead and barfed on me. And the second time you pushed me and made out with Brett in front of his girlfriend. So it's safe to say I never really tried anything after that."

"I did that ?" Aleks had a small embarrassed voice, trying to remember.

"You were wasted too. But it's good, we are not right now. Right ?"

"I'm not sure at this point if I'm not in a coma and in a ditch somewhere."

James rolled his eyes and finished his glass of orange juice before walking towards Aleks. He was really shorter and that was so weird to have him looking so good and wanting him to...Well to take the upper hand, really. But James figured that he needed to make the first step because Aleks was being an absolute imbecil.

As james approached Aleks, he spoke to him. "Well I can assure you that you're alive and probably not drunk right now"

Aleks almost wanted to pull the "well how can I believe you" card again but instead of speaking he just backed away into James' room instead of getting closer. Aleks was pretty sure he was still a tiny bit hungover, still, and backed into James' bed frame and sat down. He was thinking when James stood in front of him, looking down at him.

James started talking then "Look, I don't want you to be uncomfortable o-" he was cut off immediately by Aleks reaching up, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down to his level, shoving their lips together. James was surprised at first, thinking that himself was going to have to initiate the kiss. When Aleks let his lips go, he began to speak again "You sly bastard, you only backed into the bed so you could get me here"

"So maybe I did," Aleks shot back at him, some of his attitude started to come back and James was happy about that. "Mind if we continue though? If you're ok with it"

"That's all I want" James responded before Aleks pulled him back onto the bed with himself.

James was laying on top of Aleks, well, before Aleks had pushed James over to get on top of him to kiss him better. Aleks tilted his head to the side a bit while James opened his mouth. James' heart might have stopped at a moment and took back its rhythm a second after, beating hard in his chest as Aleks' tongue slipped in his mouth. It was just so hot, what he wanted since so long.

It only stopped because they both were too focused on kissing to think about breathing like normal people.

Aleks held himself up on his arms, both on either side of James, looking down at him. "Have I told you I liked your beard?" was all he said before he lowered his head to kiss him again.

When their faces detached from each other again, James responded with a smug "No, actually you haven't," before putting his hands on the back of Aleks' head to pull them together again. 

Once the kiss was done, Aleks just mumbled a "Oh well let me show you how much I like it" before he began to leave soft kisses on it, trailing down his jaw and onto his neck.

James sighed, appreciative, eyes closed. He wasn't moving his hands or anything, just appreciating and Aleks worried a second, looking up at him, kissing the side of his mouth. "You okay there, James ?" He wanted to be sure it was fine at this point.

"Mmh, I've never been on this side of it all, you know ? I'm a bit lost in the sensations, sorry." It was a genuine sorry and Aleks kissed him again, softly, hand trailing on his shirt.

"Do you like it ?" Aleks wondered, because maybe he got it wrong, maybe James wants to be on top or something, he's not sure.

"Yeah, keep on doing what you were doing."

Aleks saw James licking his lips and he smiled at that, glad to give what James wanted, coming back to his jaw and neck, ready to give James what he deserves. He kept kissing down his neck until he reached the base of it and his collarbone.

He stopped himself to ask : "You ok with having any marks?"

"Yeah, sure." It sounded breathless and that was a gift to Aleks' ears already.

"Alright then, just tell me if you don't like how it feels though" and he began to nibble and suck softly on his neck.

James hips instinctually jumped up and Aleks put a knee between them while continuing to attend to his neck, smiling into the skin before kissing it softly and making another mark slightly farther down. 

"You're enjoying this more than I thought you would" Aleks said, a smile in his voice.

"I'm just enjoying you right now, keep going" James said, almost as a demand.

"Wow, impatient" Aleks jokingly taunted back before sucking another hickey into his neck. James was softly moaning at everything Aleks was doing until he'd removed himself again  
"I'd go lower, but you would have to take some clothes off for that" Aleks said with a bit of a laugh tied to it.

James blushed before saying "Oh, well that's fine" but he was a bit nervous, Aleks saw it. "Uhh shirt first?" he asked Aleks, just getting a "yeah, whatever you're comfortable with" in response.

Aleks got off of him so he could sit up to take his shirt off when James asked quickly "Can you take yours off too?" Aleks thought this would make him more comfortable and just gave another "yeah" and started taking his own shirt off. James was really just too hot and felt a bit better after taking his shirt off, staring at Aleks' torso when he was done with his task. 

"What?" was all Aleks asked.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo on your side, or what the tattoo on your chest looked like" James said, looking in detail what was inked on his skin.

"Is it bad?" Aleks felt a bit self conscious at the intense stare now.

"No ! I like them," James replied and his voice died in his throat as Aleks came closer, also looking down at James' torso.

Aleks let his hands touch the soft skin, smiling at James' red face. He just loved touching his chest hair, he loved how James could look so manly and yet being so..So James. He leaned, kissing just above one of James' nipple, making his breath stops. Aleks really appreciated how his tummy kept moving with the contraction of his muscles and him trying to breath while enjoying the really new feelings.

"It's a bit cold" James said, laughing, clearly nervous. 

Aleks wondered a second what he was talking about but then remembered the silver chain around his neck touching his skin. That made him laugh and reach to his mouth for another kiss. 

"What, you don't like some nice cold touch on your chest ?" He jocked against his mouth and James groaned as Aleks' hand touched and grabbed the soft flesh. Aleks jumped when James' hands went on his sides, enjoying another kind of body, enjoying Aleks like he never was allowed to before.

They kept that way for a little moment, and Aleks just went for his jaw again, trying to find a spot that would make James sighs, wanting to hear that more from him. He was getting high on him, and for a second he lowered his hips and brushed them against James who jerked up in response. He was oddly silent, perhaps because it was all new to him, and Aleks appreciated the sound of his breathing, so hot.

"Aleks-" Before James could say something more, Aleks pushed down again and James grunted, fingers digging in Aleks' sides, making him gasp. "Aleksandr-"

"Yeah ?" Aleks really tried not to sound too smiley but he was smiling like an asshole, he was so glad to be here and even more happy to be against James like that, the best outcome to a drunk night.

"I don't know what I wanted to say-" James wheezed, still nervous, and moaned when Aleks pushed down again.

"Loving my name, huh ?" Aleks asked and just for christ's sake, he went further and nibbled on James' ear, hearing how James was really low key whining at this. He decided to do everything at once then. He slightly scratched the soft torso with blunt nails, pushed down his hips and blew hot air in James' ear, whispering his name. It made James shivers, hard, and he breathed a "asshole" back, but it had no venom to it at all.

Aleks wanted to say how hot and perfect James was, but never dared. He pushed down again instead, and started rotating his hips as James just opened his legs to make room. It was Aleks' turn to shiver and whispers a "fuck" in James' skin, just under his ear. They both moved in a weird way, not really smooth, jerky moves because they were still nervous and new to this weird friendship leading to that slow dance on James' bed.

"You smell good, for someone that probably had too much drinks and got all sweaty because of it." James announced out of the blue, and Aleks laughed, breathlessly. "It's not a joke!" 

"I trust you, I trust you-" Aleks stopped when James moved his hands, keeping them on Aleks' ass and pushing harder on here without a word. "Fuck, James, I want to do a lot of things to you right now."

James turned his head and kissed Aleks' temple, and that was somehow a good change in the dynamic, James was slowly gaining confidence and Aleks just...He just wanted to stay here for a whole week, just doing that small move and having James under him.

"You said you wanted to fuck me." James said that with such a low voice that Aleks almost came in his pants. God, since when is he so smooth and sexy ?

Aleks licked his lips, nose buried in James' neck now, feeling his heartbeat pulsing hard. "I do, more than ever in fact. Do you, though ?"

"Aleks..." It sounded like Aleks was the dumbest man alive right now. It was obvious for James, but Aleks needed that vocal consent, damnit. "I want you, okay ? I want you deep, you can even call me a bitch, I don't care, I'll love it."

"James, oh my god !" An hour ago he never even imagined James liking guys and now that ? The world was insane and James was the center of it.

"Just do something !"

"I AM doing something !" He laughed again, and James did too, both breathless and brushing their hips together, both feeling their hard-on. "I can't just...Do your request, even if I really, really, really want it, so...What about me sucking your dick ? Would that be good enough for now ?"

"Such a romantic, Aleks."

"You just said- ! You know what ? Nevermind, you are the same in bed that you are in real life, so I'm not gonna bother and I'm gonna suck your dick."

That made James laugh, until Aleks moved, making his skin way too cold in the sudden. But it came back to a wave of heat when Aleks went all palms against James' groin, decided to play before taking off his pyjama short.

"Aleksandr- I swear to god if you don't do something-" James was hiding his face behind his hands now, and Aleks could just admire his body displayed. Sure he still had his pants but seeing James shirtless is just...So rare, so good. 

Aleks moved a little up, kissing James' belly as his hands kept massaging the front of James' pants, making him hiss. God he loves this, that soft belly, that happy trail, that hiss, the heat between James' legs really. It's all so real and so blessed.

"Okay, big boy-" He yanked on the elastic of the pyjama and released James' dick, not really taking the time to look at it before giving a generous lick to it, from bottom to the head and sucking the top.

James hands slammed at his side, gripping on the bed sheets, hard. That only made Aleks laughs, hot air on James' dick. That was just unfair, James was genuinely tearing up now.

"Mh," Aleks released the head with a pop and licked his lips when he knew James was looking, making a huge smile. "Your legs are shaking, are you really that close ?" James just sobbed and nodded, and Aleks felt so proud of himself for this, for the display, for James beauty. "You look so fucking good, James, so-" He stopped himself from saying more and swallowed the dick, trying to get it as deep as possibly in his mouth and James screamed, trying his hardest to not move.

Aleks was good at this, and he knew it, he bobbed his head a few times and released James' dick again, aware of the trail of saliva connecting his chin to it. He was able to see the twitch of James' dick when James looked at him. Fuck, he saw that look more than one time, fuck he even saw that look when he was pretty much groping a guy in the bathroom one day and James walked in. This has been going on for so long, god.

"Fuck, Aleks-" He tried to say something but couldn't, and Aleks shushed him, hands patting his thighs. He kissed just above James' dick, to one of the softest area of James' body and that made them both shiver. 

"How do you want this ?" His question made James moans in the least masculine way, but Aleks loved it all the same. "Want me to swallow ? Tell me."

James finally delivered a piece of the sheets from his grasp and went to push his fingers through Aleks' hair, a bit rough but also lovingly. Aleks loved it and leaned to it, moaning when James grabbed a big fist of hair and forced him to go up. Of course Aleks obeyed, but he kept pushing his head down to lick at the skin until he was up to James' face. 

Aleks looked like the happiest idiot and James looked really mad and gorgeous, tears drying on his red cheeks. A kiss happened, hard, more teeth than anything and Aleks laughed in it, one hand touching around and finding back James' dick to pump and make him turn into jelly. Of course Aleks was surprised when James' free hand went for his dick too, not forgetting him in all of this.

They were just panting into each others' mouth, James kept moaning crescendo and Aleks kept saying his name. James came first, his face getting lax and Aleks, delivered from the grasp, looked at him, engraved his face in his memory and didn't even realize that he was a second away from coming too, too focused on what he was seeing. 

Aleks never let go of his moves until James complained from it, slapping his hand away, reduced as a puddle in his bed, smiling now, still a bit embarrassed. Aleks was almost kneeling above him, not in the best position for his legs right now. He was shaking, really close, but James wasn't touching him anymore, and he couldn't do it himself, or else he'd fall on James.

He waited, patiently, for James to get back to his senses and then a soft kiss happened, a peck even. And Aleks felt himself lose it, just like that. His stomach contracted and he came on James' stomach, grunting and hiding his face in James' neck, never wanting to move from there, feeling too good at the moment, even if a bit too sweaty and sticky already.

"Aleks-" James voice was so soft, like a lullaby, Aleks wanted to fall asleep on the spot, his body falling, next to James. "Aleks-" he insisted. 

"Mmh ?" Aleks really wasn't about the word right now.

"You ruined the last clean clothes."

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part, am I right ?

Aleks groaned, “I can go to the laundromat right now if you want?’

“I mean, you have to do your own clothes, but you have nothing to wear, do you wanna borrow some of mine? They'll be big on you though”

“Yeah sure”

They both got off the bed and James led Aleks to his dresser, even if he already knew it well. James pulled out one of the drawers and grabbed a pair of sports shorts and handed them to Aleks.

“I think you dropped your transformers shirt somewhere near my bed," he added and Aleks walked around before kneeling and picking it up.

“I think I'm gonna go take a quick shower because i smell like cum,” Aleks said, making a face, “before I go into public ya know.”

“I honestly don't think anyone on this campus cares, almost everyone here smells like that half of the time”

As if it's a reason to go outside and do the same. Aleks rolled his eyes and looked down at himself, a bit disgusted.

“Yeah I know but I feel gross and smell like jizz and alcohol so I kinda wanna fix that.”

“Go for it," James shrugged it off, "I'm gonna go play video games, or maybe just go back to sleep”

“Alright” and with that Aleks left the room to take a quick shower.

The shower sure helped him put his thoughts in order, and smell better, but he still felt both a bit tired and happy. He had not enough sleep in him but what he and James had done sure gave him some energy.

He went out of the bathroom almost as quickly as he came in, not really bothering into drying himself to the perfection, already wanting to come back from laundry. He wore the least dirty clothes he could find (still with some of James’ ones) and gathered all the dirty ones. James was playing on his computer, looking focused on something else than the game, but that was somehow logical, right ?

“Huh...I’ll be...As quick as possible.” He felt obligated to say, and James turned his head to him and smiled, waving. That gave Aleks enough motivation to go outside on a sunday afternoon, for laundry.

He grabbed a big bag of laundry that he had in his room and slid out, wearing a pair of flip flops, a transformers shirt, and some sports shorts. Nice looking, weirdo. He also had double checked really fast to make sure he had his phone, keys, and wallet in one pocket before walking down the hall with his laundry bag and down the stairs of the apartment, leaving through the door. 

The laundromat was only two blocks away so it wouldn't be that far of a walk. Thankfully it wasn't hot out today like it had been much of the week. He made quick pace to the laundromat, shoving his clothes in one of the machines and pushing a few quarters in.

A few other students he sort of recognized were standing around in the laundry mat, just waiting for their clothes to be ready just like he was. But rather than talking to anyone, Aleks had opted for leaning against one of the walls and playing on his phone. He would only have to wait 30 minutes for his laundry to be washed and then he would have to come back and put it in the dryer, that wasn't so long.

He looked at the time on his phone. 2:03 P.M. Ah, so he would be back home probably a few minutes before four, nice.

He kept playing on his phone and felt himself smiling, feeling like an idiot and yet. He thought of what happened today, how it could have been like any day, really. But no, he had to thank his drunk self for something good for once. God, he wanted to send a text to Aron, or Brett, to tell everything but felt even better to know it was just a secret right now.

James, that tall idiot, looking better and better each day, being so...So soft ? Fuck.

Aleks jumps when the machine is done with his laundry, not realizing how quick time passed, lost in his memories and some cute bullshit they created. He cleared his throat as some eyes went on him, knowing looks, really. That face is either the face of a druggie or someone that got a nice encounter.

Well. They aren’t wrong, on both perhaps, but…

He shoved his clothes in the dryer and looked down at his phone again, trying to play it cool, as if it ever worked with him after a night partying. He could still try, he has a little reputation here, he’s everyone friend that has weird friends.

Aleks scrolled through his social medias, first snapchat which only consisted of a few drunk pictures of himself, Brett and a few other friends. Then twitter, which he got bored of immediately and clicked out of the app, and onto instagram. Brett had posted a nice photo of their whole friend group at the beginning of the night outside of some bar before all of them got drunk as hell. 

At least Aleks looked nice in it.

Aleks scrolled through his regular feed on the app, which was mainly memes if he's being honest with himself, but thats how he likes it. After getting bored once again, with 15 minutes left on the washing machine he started to walk around the laundromat aimlessly, not really caring about what anyone thought of him at that point.

His stuff was finally ready and he shoveled it out of the machine in almost an instant, pushing it back into his bag, barely closing it before already turning around for his trip back home.

He checked his phone once outside for the time before he put it in his pocket again, 3:09 pm. The walk back would only take about 10 or 15 minutes, but he wasn't excited for his least favorite part of it all, bringing the laundry bag up the apartment stairs.

He walked the two blocks back to his apartment complex and started trudging up the stairs with his laundry bag. Once at the top he walked down the hall to his door, knowing too well what happened and what was behind. But he kept his cool while taking his keys and opening the door. 

As Aleks steps in, he smells shampoo and the air is warm, James took a shower as well. He can be sure of it when he sees James’ footprints on the floor. They talked about this a hundred times but they both keep doing it, leaving wet footprints all over the whole place.

Aleks just shrugs at it now, almost leaving his bag of clothes right there because he doesn’t want to hold it even ten more seconds to his room, and doesn’t want to fold them either. 

“I’m back” He just says, kicking the bag and walking towards their fridge to get anything to eat, his stomach asking for something now that he’s a bit cold from everything. And so he does a quick sandwich, grabbing some stuff between two slices of bread and pushing it all in his mouth.

The noise a little behind him makes him turn around, casual, until his eyes fall on James. He almost choke for good, coughing and keeping the food inside, one hand on his mouth, the other extended right before him, showing a finger as a “wait a second” as he tries to save himself.

He swallows painfully and coughs some more, looking up to see James wearing a towel really too low around his hips. But even if he saw him not long ago shirtless and all, the sight of the purple marks on his collarbone is just...This is a fucking sight, and it almost killed him.

“Wasn’t too boring ?” is all James asks, like he’s not wearing some fucking good shit, even if it’s just a towel he still looks really good right now ?

Aleks shrugs, eyes not leaving the hips as James walks in the kitchen area to make himself a snack as well. They are both eating in silence, looking at each others and that’s ridiculous. Aleks is chewing quickly like his hunger can’t be tamed and James is just acting like normal James !

So of course, Aleks is the first to finish his “meal”, and he has to drink a full coke and burps loudly before he kind of feels stable enough to talk. James doesn’t even seem aware of it, that fucking good-looking-son-of-a-bitch.

“Had a good shower ?” Aleks asks, clearly not really interested in the answer but-

“Mh, had to change my bedsheets too. Next time it’ll be on your bed.” Next time. Wow, so it’s clear there will be a next time. Aleks is beaming and buzzing, at the same time, no idea how he does that.

“When.” It’s not really a question, Aleks knows that, but..

“When what ?” James is playing dumb right now, a huge smile plastered on his face, with a bit of redness to it.

“James-” Aleks takes a deep breath, he’s not going to regret this, no way. “You are looking like a snack right now, if you planned this I have to say congratulations, because my mind is numb, I think I’m still a bit hungover, but this-” He moves his hand up and down to show the whole James. “This is considered like torture for me.”

“Well i thought you'd enjoy the look” said james before grabbing the edges of the towel and dropping it to the floor.

Aleks visibly looked down at james crotch and smirked “Well while i do enjoy the look, how about we take it out of the kitchen? Thats gross, we eat here”

James giggled, talking about how Aleks did many things in others’ kitchens, while his cheeks were red and he was looking down. He was about to hide his crotch, suddenly embarrassed when Aleks let his palm lay flat on his happy trail, his mouth really too close to James’ face.

“My room now, right ?” It sounded really inviting as he stepped back, one step at a time, giving a hint to James who slowly followed.

Aleks felt too covered, and at the second he was about to take off his jacket and shirt, James got the same idea. Their hands touched and they laughed, awkward but too happy to really care about it. They worked together to get the clothes away from Aleks’ torso, and as soon as he was shirtless, James touched his skin. He traced the tattoos, roughly, and that made Aleks shivers, looking at James’ face, at how his eyes were so focused on the lines and colors.

“James-” Aleks’ hands are on the elastic of the short he’s wearing, ready to drop it but James takes a step back now, sheepishly sitting on the small bed, crossing his legs and arms, keeping a smile. 

“Part two, right ?” James asks, with a small voice, and that makes Aleks melts. He knows noisy James, loud James, and now there’s a small voice asking timidly what his eyes full of lust can’t.

“Yeah, if you want.” Aleks realizes that his voice isn’t much louder, it’s a soft conversation as James nods. “You have never done this, right ?” Aleks needs to know, to be at his best.

“Never. I mean, never with someone.” At the curious look of Aleks, James needs to clarify. “Maybe...I have some toys. Okay ?”

That makes Aleks smiles and nods again, whispering a “nice, nice” as he takes one step forward, his knees bumping into the bed, right next to James. “And...Would you show that, to me ?” He brushes his fingers in James’ short hair, looking how his eyes flickers, just appreciating.

“I-...” James licks his lips and Aleks keeps smiling, cocking his head, just conscious that he’s just being admirative of that face without barriers now. “I was hoping you’d-” He moves his hands around, not wanting to say the word.

Aleks hums, kissing his forehead and moving again to grab something from his bedside. And of course Aleks has all the necessities, having lube, condoms and even some toys in here (he even puts one back in the drawer after saying “that one is for girls”, making James laughs, still awkwardly). 

“How...Do you do this, usually ?” Aleks just walks to his window and closes the blinds until there’s not a lot of sun coming through, making a nice ambiance. He’s back to his bed quickly enough, a hand cuping James’ face, kissing his cheek and jaw, nicely, trying to make the mood just...Warm enough.

“Depends ?” James laughs, not really knowing what Aleks wants to do with that information, but he turns his face to get a real kiss, to just take a bit of nervosity away.

As the kiss ends, they keep their heads together, and aleks is brushing his hand on James’ back, loving the fact that he’s doing it at that instant, that it’s not a dream anymore. He wonders if he can be more bold with him or not.

“Do you want it nice, slow, do you want it...Deep ?” Aleks smiles at the breathy ‘fuck’ that escapes James’ mouth. “On your back or stomach ? Or maybe you wanted something like, standing and pushed against a kitchen’s counter ?” He sounds like he realized something “Dude, you wanted that ?”

“Fuck off, I don’t know !” James pushes Aleks and lets himself fall on his back, on Aleks’ cushion, hiding his face with one hand as the other lays flat on his stomach.

Aleks just leans on him, kissing where he can, smiling and laughing at the same time at James visible redness slowly covering his upper torso. “There’s no shame in that, I don’t think I can satisfy you with it, but that’s some nice kink you got there.”

“It’s not a kink !”

“Whatever you say.” Another kiss, followed by another, and another.

“I don’t know what I want, what do you want ?” James asks instead, trying to get something done because they are just talking now and he’s slowly dying.

“Mmmh” Aleks thinks, or acts like he’s thinking, moving until he’s looking above James with a sly face. “I want a lot of things from you, from loving you nicely because you are cute, to fucking you mindlessly because you are a little bastard of a friend, you know that ?”

James looked back up into Aleks’ eyes, darkened with lust before wrapping his arms around Aleks’ shoulders and clasping them together behind his neck.

“Then do it,” he said, his voice giving a little squeak at the end from slight embarrassment and aleks giggled at him. God even his giggle was cute, but he was impatient.

James scratched the back of aleks shoulders a bit, trying to give him a signal to go faster without verbally saying it.

“Alright, alright” aleks said. “But since you've never done this with another guy i'm just going to play up the foreplay a little longer, alright? I just want this to be good for you” Aleks smiled at him and james flashed one back, trying to drink up his assurance.

Aleks continued “and i know that you just kinda wanna be like ‘oh give it to me hard, give it to me fast,’ but trust me, the first time you do this you wanna be careful to see what you like. I'm doing this out of love for you james.” The word went smoothly out of his mouth and they both heard it loud but Aleks continued. “I’m surprisingly not an asshole 100% of the time” aleks inhaled after all that talking, still hovering above james.

James didn't really know how to reply to that, he was still nervous but also grateful and loving. He pulled aleks head down to himself and started to kiss him again. Aleks quickly took over the kiss when their tongues slided against each other’s before removing himself to kiss down james jaw. He slowly made his way down james’ neck, leaving even more love marks while james moaned softly under him.

He massaged james chest slightly before flicking one of his nipples and received an “OW! Fuck you!” out of james while he himself giggled. But then he kissed down james chest to his love trail at an insanely slow speed, fully aware of how impatient james was getting, but also knowing he would obey him.

He gave james dick a quick stroke and watched his hips quickly buck into the touch before pulling his hand away, giving a quick snicker. He moved himself lower between james legs, grabbing the lube.

“Alright now here's the uncomfortable part, this is gonna get a bit awkward and painful maybe but all i can tell you to do is relax, im going to try and make this as easy as possible for you” He opened the lube “you've probably fingered yourself open a couple of times to use your toys right? It's not that different right now. The only difference is instead of you, it's me doing it.” aleks said, pouring some of the lube onto his fingers.

“Well that automatically makes it way better” james said, watching aleks closely, god he was so ready for this, he had definitely imagined himself in this situation way too many times, he almost wished he could slow down the experience even though he was already very impatient.

Aleks gave a sly smile just to play with james, and then inspired slowly to focus on his task. It’s all fun when the other is used to it or when you are used to a partner, but there ? There it can go wrong, unexpected, and James can be really pissy and yelling. Aleks doesn’t want any of that, or only yelling from pleasure. 

The pressure was mostly on him, to do a good job and to look confident enough to keep James confident as well. So he kissed his inner thigh and looked at his once more, tenderly this time. Not really believing that everything is happening right now, that James has his legs open and ready. God, that’s a good sight.

James felt a little awkward at one second stretching too long and cleared his voice. “Uh, I’m clean, I mean, I got myself clean, in the bathroom, you know. It’s all good.” It was impossible for him to turn a darker shade of red, really.

“Oh no, no it’s not- I can tell- I mean-” Aleks laughed, brushing his clean hand on James’ thigh and up to his happy trail, brushing nicely as he chuckled a bit to himself, at the situation. He took a second too long and made James unsure. He can’t do that again. “It’s okay, James, relax.”

He breathed the last word again against the skin and made James shiver. He looked at him again, showing his lube coated fingers and nodded to get approval. James swallowed hard and nodded, moaning and jerked up at the cold contact of the fingers against him. Aleks kept whispering good words, shushing him, one hand massaging his lower stomach as his mouth kept peppering kisses along his thigh as he got ready.

“Going in, babe” Aleks let the pet name slip but once again it was okay since his first knuckle went in smoothly and made James whines. “You are doing good,” a praise, a true and honest one.

“I fucking know I do-” James sounded a bit nervous, muscles tight and fists in Aleks’ bedsheets. “Fuck- Aleks-”

He couldn’t say much more because Aleks pushed slowly deeper. James made a choking noise, getting dark red again, trying to hide his face with his upper arm. Aleks couldn’t help it but laugh and kiss James’ inner thigh again, telling him to not hide, keeping a smile as James moved his arm slightly to look at him through his lashes.

“You’re so pretty, you know that ?” Aleks said that so casually but felt a wave of warmth in his whole body as he started slowly trusting his finger. Of course James hide again, biting his lower lip as he tried to jerk his hip up but got stopped by Aleks’ firm hold on his lower tummy. “Not so fast, champion.”

That made James curse and whine again, his hand searching where to grab and what to do as the sensation took him whole. He breathed hard and really wasn’t trying to shut his voice down and that alone was killing Aleks slowly. So much in fact that he had to tap slowly on his thigh to get him to quiet down just a bit so he could do his job.

“Alright, liking it so far, huh ?” It was more of a mocking question but still needed an answer and he got it, as a breathless yes, followed by another one. Maybe James wasn’t hiding his face anymore, but he closed his eyes. Aleks decided to let him do that for now. “What about another ? Feeling good enough for it ?”

The Mh-mh way too pitchy gave him the answer. Aleks quickly checked if the lube was enough and kept kissing James’ thigh as he pushed two fingers this time, always slow and careful with one hand, as the other had to be firm and hold James down. That was one hell of an exercise.

“I’m gonna have one strong arm from holding you down like that, jesus, easy man” as he fingered james slowly, feeling his stomach muscles tighten and convulse below his palm.

James would have responded with something snarky if he wasn't so busy feeling so much down there. Aleks started rubbing his hand in small circles on James’ stomach but kept it firm, still holding him down.

The room almost felt too warm for this and Aleks noticed the small details in some of James’ curly hair starting to stick out, punctuated by the mood lighting peeking through the window. He was gorgeous, Aleks was almost enjoying this too much and he wasn't even the one being touched.

“Ready for a third finger?” Aleks asked, stopping his ministrations completely for a moment, waiting for a response from the clearly blissed out James. Rather than responding at first, James just groaned at Aleks for stopping, cleary wanted more, then proceeded to throw his head back and just groan out a “yeahhh”

That made Aleks laugh again, but he poured more lube onto his fingers and kissed james thigh a few more times, feeling his thighs shake below his hands.

He moved one of his hands back up onto james stomach to hold him down once again, rubbing his thumb into the skin.

He slowly pushed all three fingers in and james hips shook a bit more. He looked at the sweat forming on james body, glinting slightly from the small amount of light in the room. The whole room smelled like sweat but that was okay.

He was about half way up on his fingers into james before stopping to kiss his thighs some more since james felt like he was about to jump out of his own skin.

“Just tell me if you want to stop, alright?” aleks said sternly, making james pay attention to him and nod in response, giving him a “mhm” before aleks continued.

He pushed his fingers in all the way up to his knuckles before scissoring them slowly, watching james buck his hips up again and pressing his hand down harder.

“Fuck, aleks please go faster” james groaned at him again.

“I mean, you're probably ready, i've done all that i can for you” aleks replied, fingering him a bit more before taking his hand out of james.

He sat up and grabbed the condom packet tearing it open while james adjusted his position. His pants went finally off, and it was a relief to do so, really. Aleks just took a couple of second to breathe calmly before sliding the condom onto himself along with some more lube, stroking himself once before moving back between james legs.

They exchanged a look, James already looking wrecked but waiting for just a bit more from Aleks. Aleks wondered if the position was okay for James but it seemed like it wasn’t really something he cared about. What he cared about was for a place to put his hands on. James needed something to hold on.

For a short moment, Aleks moved above James to give him a kiss, but not where James expected it. It wasn’t on his lips but on his forehead. That made James red as a cherry again, slapping Aleks’ shoulder as he was embarrassed. It’d be so much easier as just a one stand with a nobody. Or not. But…

As Aleks went back in between James’ legs, he offered his hand for James to hold onto. So they were just that sappy and shit, huh ? For two guys so loud and calling each other’s rude name, they are such cute asses…

“Ready ?” Aleks had one hand caressing James’ side, not worried about the sweat on his hand since James was covered in one thin layer of that good pleasure’s sweat (lmao). James nodded, but Aleks moved his head forward as he heard nothing, and James rolled his eyes quickly and had to voice his answer.

He tried to purposely sound bored, but Aleks could tell by the way his heart was beating hard (and perhaps also the fact that his dick was rock hard too) that he wasn’t at all bored. “Go on, I guess.”

Aleks gave another smile and squeezed James’ hand in his while holding his dick in the other. Still a weird thing for him, but- he lined himself and told James to breathe fully and relax again, just to be sure. When James’ face seemed a bit relaxed, he pushed slowly, praising James all along and pausing until he was fully in.

James’ face resumed at a “O” as he seemed stuck in place, but his chest was moving hard as he breathed like crazy, hand squeezing Aleks’ one, hard. Aleks asked if he was alright, of course, a bit nervous about his reaction, but then James nodded frantically, his free hand moving to tell him to keep moving, or do something anyways.

So Aleks did the logical next step and pulled out just as slowly. That’s when James moaned, or groaned, or pretty much growled too. He started talking, his palm slapping his face in embarrassment. 

“Fucking hell, Aleks, you are better than any of my fucking toys shit and I can’t even use them when someone is home because I can’t fucking shut up and now you are- God- Aleksandr, just do something, are you laughing ?” He looked through his fingers and, yes, Aleks was laughing in waves. 

“Holy fuck, James, what was that ?” Aleks’ free hand was holding his stomach. 

It felt weird to James to feel the strange waves through Aleks’ dick, really, but he tried to keep it for himself, just being loud about Aleks mocking him. “You are laughing at me, you piece of shit-”

“I’m sorry- You are so fucking cute, I kinda expected something like that from you but that’s so-”

“Just shut up and move !” Aleks obeyed and the same exact scenario happened. “Stop, Stop !” 

Aleks stopped, hoping James wasn’t mad about it all and wasn’t about to tell him to fuck off. But no, James pulled hard on the hand holding Aleks’ one until Aleks got the hint and had to hold himself with one arm, above James. They looked at each others’ again, this time with more mockery in it, smiles of friends doing some bullshit together.

“Kiss me.” That was a demand and Aleks wasn’t about to ignore it, having to push on his hip to get the good angle for it, capturing the moan into his lips, shivering from the sensation.

That was much better. That only fueled Aleks to move and please himself as much as his partner. Too sad they stopped holding hands, but it was for the best. Aleks needed to hold himself up, hands on each sides of James as the other man decided to scratch his back. 

“Mmh-” Aleks broke the kiss. “If you continue like that I’ll not be able to go shirtless for a long time.”

James got a devilish smile, whispering a “good” before kissing him again. Aleks’ mind raced, half joking about “who the hell does he think he is ?” and then realizing the meaning of marking each others like that. It means “you are mine”, right ?

The thought made him go faster but erratic, and James kept making sounds muffled in their kiss. James realized that they were both close, and it was his turn to break the kiss.

“Can i ask you something ?” He panted, and of course Aleks nodded and answered by “Anything you want.” just as breathless. “I want you to come in my mouth”

The sentence seemed out of place and got Aleks frozen for a couple of seconds before he asked with a small voice if James was sure about it, and as an answer, James sticked his tongue out.

It had the effect of an electric shock as Aleks felt a wave into his body and cursed, quickly (but carefully) pulling out of James and taking the condom off to throw it randomly on the floor before straddling James’ torso. 

It was, surreal. James looked just so fucking good and Aleks just lost control right when James closed his lips on the head of his dick. That was it, he was gone for good. Aleks’ hands were holding James’ head, caressing adoringly as he moaned and came, dying even more as cum dripped on his chin onto his fresh beard.

Really, Aleks would have really felt bad about not taking care of James (who was taking the matter (aka his own dick) into his hands) but he was just too enticed in James’ face in general to care about anything else. In fact, he was unmoving for so long James had to pinch him and laugh to make sure he was still on the same plane of existence as him.

Aleks just looked dumbfounded while James looked like a fucking smiling angel with cum on his fucking lips and chin, still trying to get to his own climax.

When Aleks went back to the reality, he moved quickly again, and whispered sorrys in James’ ear as he kissed his jaw, laying beside him and caressing him, waiting for him to finally get off. It was the dirty talk that made it, and Aleks wrote it in the corner of his mind as he kept kissing the soft skin and beard, feeling how James’ muscles were tensing at the release.

Aleks didn’t wait for James to rest a second before he talked, too eager, too enticed and maybe still under the whole blanket of pleasure. “I want to do that again. Probably not today, because i’m just human, but tomorrow, the day after, the day after and so on.” The only reaction he got was soft laughter of a tired man, but he received a sloppy kiss and to him, it counted as a good point.

“I don’t think I want to move.” James said, voice dripping with fatigue now. Too much stress and tension off his shoulders, he got all soft and wanted to chill now.

“It’s okay.” Aleks was talking against his ear, whispers. He wanted to sleep too but wasn’t going to, he needed to clean James a bit (and himself) and then chill against that absolute wonder of a man.

After a couple of minutes, where they both fought not to drift asleep, Aleks stood to get something to clean up James. He never expected to slip on his condom from earlier, thought, and fell on his butt, cursing loudly while James got startled but then laughed harder than he ever did before. That’s it, even if his butt is hurting badly, Aleks is in love.


End file.
